jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lychee (Continuum-32145896)
Lychee is a young woman who is the latest descendant of a family who were entrusted to look after the Scroll of Luck in order to marry the leader of the Seven Lucky Gods and complete the ritual to join the two scroll halves. She initially arrived in Japan to get revenge on Happosai for making her effectively lose her childhood, but quickly put this aside when Kirin appears. History Little is known about Lychee's past, but what is known is that her grandmother was entrusted by Happosai with the Scroll of Luck, noting that one day her prince will come looking for it (exactly how her family got the scroll from Happosai varies depending on character viewpoints). About ten years prior to the events of the series the scroll was given to Lychee by her grandmother. Due to her family being entrusted with the scroll, Lychee became the target for pirates and others after the scroll. Because of this she began to despise Happosai for giving her family the scroll since it effectively took her childhood away. One day, Lychee arrives in Furinkan on her relentless search for Happosai. She first sends Jasmine out, having Jasmine disguise herself in her battle aura, to find search the streets for him. However, Lychee finds Happosai after chasing Nabiki, Ranma and the others back to the Tendo Dojo. After Jasmine reveals her true form to the others, Lychee has managed to catch up and descends from a tree onto Jasmine's trunk. She then demands Happosai return her childhood, however, before she can elaborate, Kirin along with the other Seven Lucky Gods appear and take Nabiki for she had ended up in posession of Lychee's half of the Scroll of Luck moments earlier. Desperate to be with Kirin, Lychee gets on Jasmine and the pair chase after his flying ship when he leaves. Some point offscreen, Lychee reaches the Sea of Japan and continues to follow Kirin with a boat. While at sea (back onscreen), she comes across Ranma and Happosai after they had been thrown off the Kirin’s blimp. After calming down when Ranma agreed to listen to her life's story they scaled back up to the ship. Shortly after they arrive at Seven Luck Mountain they learn that Kirin and Nabiki will be married at sunset, so they rush to get there in time. To do this the five castle gates with their respective Lucky God must be defeated, Lychee stands on the sidelines as Ranma faces the Gods (while doing this Jasmine is left with Wu so she and Ranma can pass). The pair arrive at the top floor, where Lychee watches as Ranma fights against Kirin. After Ranma uses his Moko Takabisha to defeat Kirin he inadvertently causes a large geyser to rip apart Kirin's castle. While in the swirls of the geyser, Lychee tries to get back her half of the Scroll and is almost killed when some large wreckage falls on her, if not for Kirin saving her at the last second. Kirin realizes his folly excepts defeat and agrees to marry Lychee Abilities Lychee isn't shown to have much to any strength when it comes to fighting one-to-one. She primarily relies on Jasmine for her brute strength, however, she is still willing to put Jasmine aside should the situation call for it. Despite this, Lychee is quite agile as she is able to get atop high chimneys as well as land on Jasmine's trunk from trees. Relationships Jasmine Jasmine is Lychee's loyal elephant who travels with Lychee seemingly wherever she goes. The two seem to have a very good relationship with each other. Generally Jasmine is used by Lychee for her strength which Lychee herself lacks in, this is helped by Jasmine having an extremely large and powerful battle aura. Lychee also uses Jasmine when traveling and is seen riding on Jasmine's back while she was in Furinkan as well as while in the Sea of Japan. Category:(Continuum-32145896)